


WIN A DATE WITH JENSEN ACKLES!

by Supernaturalchick2005



Category: Castiel - Fandom, Dean Winchester - Fandom, Jared Padalecki - Fandom, Jensen Ackles - Fandom, SPN, Sam Winchester - Fandom, Supernatural, role play - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gay Best Friend, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Supernatural - Freeform, Vancouver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 19:23:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16248221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturalchick2005/pseuds/Supernaturalchick2005
Summary: ‘Sure thing! Let’s do this competition and maybe win a chance to have a single date with Jensen! The most gorgeous man on the earth.’One in a million chance. But it was still worth it. Just a date.. never thought my boring life would blow up in pieces.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment and like. 
> 
> I am honestly not even sure that anyone is going to read or enjoy this story but I had to put it out there, even if this is for me and only me. 
> 
> If you do decide to read it; thank you and you have no idea how much it means to me that someone else will reading what I am writing.

WIN A DATE WITH JENSEN ACKLES

 

I like to dream of things that I know would never ever happen. A girl like me was bad at scoring- at anything really. That’s just how it went.. “order up!” The man behind the grill yelled. “C’mon aurora, you can’t be day dreaming.” Frank muttered with a small smile.

 

“That’s all I can do really.” I responded; taking the bacon and cheese burger from him. “What else could I do?”

 

“Stop living in your fantasy and finally take on reality?” He suggested, making me laugh. I shook my head and went to my corner, placing the plate of food in front of an older man. He muttered a thank you without even looking up.

 

Every single day customers came into the diner. They were either nice, too nice or mean. I never got in between. Turning back on my flats, I retreat back to the register, watching my dear old friend Robert scrubbing the floor.We always said that our lives will be different, that we would get out of this small town and go live in the big city. Needles to say.. it had been six years and we were still stuck like glue. I and rob and had been friends since second grade. We were as close as two humans can be. He was my first.. well everything and I was his. That said, it became rather awkward two months after the breaking of my virginity when he announced that he was gay- for weeks I thought I made him gay. But I didn’t, he had been keeping the secrets since forever and now he was finally free. “Should I come over or are you coming to mine?” Rob asked. He had a petite body with the bluest of eyes. A smile from him could always light up my day. “Supernatural Thursday.” We had much in common but the show supernatural always made us giddy. He was a sam girl.. well and I was Dean’s. “It’s our tradition and we never break traditions.”

 

“Yeah, I will come over.” I told him. “I will bring the snacks and the beer.”

 

“And I will bring me.” I rolled my eyes with a light smile.

 

“Aurora, clean up in the bathroom. Someone decided to throw up their lunch.” Great... “spotless, you hear?”

 

He pushed the mop and bucket in my tiny hands, before snapping his fingers, hurrying me to do a job I disliked. Taking the things from him I went into the bathroom, gagging. “This is as good as my life is gonna get.”Mentally preparing myself I started my work.

 

About ten minutes later a door opened and closed once again, only turning my head as I scrub the toilet, rob stood behind me with widen eyes, his phone in his hand. “Lemme guess.. A new episode of river dale is up, oh wait no, One of the guys from avengers tweeted a hot half naked pic.. is it Tom? Maybe Chris.. one of the Chris’s?”

 

“Better! Much better. Remember that tweet Jensen send out about a competition..?” I slowly nodded; waiting for him to do a dramatic pause. “Well it is here. win a date with him!” Rob squealed. “Win a date with Jensen-“

 

“Wait a minute.” Slowly standing up. I really need to put some pads on my knees the next time. “Win a date.. you must of read that wrong. The mans married..” I reminded him.

 

“I think his wife is cool with it! And it’s for charity. You enter online, and donate. We have to do this.”

 

Shrugging, “I would love to. Hey I will donate five dollars. It’s for a good thing but I can’t donate a butt load of money, I can barely afford rent, led alone a date with a handsome man. It will be one in a million that I even stand a chance.”

 

Rob arched his brow. “We can use our New York money. We have like twenty grand in it.”

 

“No! Don’t be absurd Robert. Are you insane! That money is our fail save. And Incase you forgot most of that money is yours, not mine. So no.” I protested.

 

“A one on a million chance that you can meet him. Aurora you have been there for me since day one.”

 

“I am far from a saint, rob.” I walked to the sink, starting to wash my hands as I looked at him through the mirror.

 

“How about thousand dollars. We can donate that. If we don’t win, it will be fine. It’s good karma, it will come back to us.” 

 

A thousand bucks is a lot.. “Uh.. why are you turning this is into charity?”

 

“Uh because It is for charity!?”

 

Laughing, I nodded. “Yeah okay, we can do it.” I turned back to him with a smile. “Let’s bet our money on false luck!” I said with a fake enthusiastic tone. Rob glared at me, slapping me on the shoulder. “Ow!”

 

“You deserve that. Anyway if you win you get to go to Vancouver.” He looked down at his phone, starting to read; “first class ticket, a sweet at their fancy hotel, dinner at a fancy restaurant and the next day you are going on set to see them act!”

 

Wow, that does sound amazing. “Well let’s hope for that.” I nodded, “Yeah okay! Let’s do it. We can fill everything out tonight online. Do you still use your neighbors WiFi?”

 

“Yeah but he doesn’t know that. He didn’t put a password on it. Absforlife145. I mean what username is that.” Rob took both my hands starting to jump. “Jump! We are excited for this.”

 

With a light giggle I jumped up and down with him in the ladies room with glee. Not sure if this was going to work but what the hell right? I have nothing else to lose.


	2. 2

I would admit that I wasn’t the brightest girl in our school. My average was about a C maybe a B at most. Being stuck in a diner wasn’t the job I wanted. I wanted to be a artist, I wanted to make the world colorful once again. When I paint, no one exist, just me and that’s it. “I am going to robs.” I told my dad who was sitting in the kitchen, cleaning a fish. “I will be home around midnight.” 

“Okay darling.” The old man said with a small smile. Ever since my mom left us; all my dad did was fish. It happened over five years ago.. she just packed her bags and left. I remember her last words to me. ‘When I come back I am going to make us some pancakes...’ Well. I never got my pancakes. 

I kissed my dad on the head and walked out, just in time to catch the bus back into the town. Sitting down in the back, I pulled out my sketch book, starting to draw the Robert. He is the only one who actually saw the things I have drawn, and he was my model. I still believed that entering this thing was a huge mistake. It was not like I am going to win.. if it does, I am sure that Lady Luck was on my side. All I ever wanted was to leave but it was hard. Money.. and I didn’t want to leave my father alone. I could get my own apartment but dammed it, I didn’t want to leave him alone that house. 

About ten minutes later, I arrived at robs place. Sighing, I looked up at the stairs. Four flights.. dreading it. 

When I finally reached the door, Robert opened it with a small smile, “I know, but it’s good cardio.” He took the beer and pizza from me, walking back in. “We have like an hour or so before the show start.” He sat down, opening up his laptop. Look at that, already on the website. I took my place next to him. “Name? Aurora Kenzie.” He begin typing. “Age? Should I lie and say you are twenty one.” 

“Twenty six.” I responded. “No lying.. “ I said, taking a beer from the table. “There are so many questions, why don’t you heat up the pizza and I will fill in the rest.” Robert nodded in agreement; going to the small kitchen. 

Half an hour later, I finally finished the questionnaire. “What would actually happen if I meet Jensen.. in person? I know it’s a shot in the dark.. but what if?” 

Robert joined me on the sofa. “Like heaven on earth. You will be breathing the same air as him. I mean we started watching this show in junior high. Thirteen years gone by and we still do.” 

“It’s kinda odd. That his wife agreed that he could go on a ‘date’ with a fan.” That puzzled me. “I mean she’s nice and all but I wouldn’t let my handsome green eyed actor of a husband go on any sort of date with a crazed fan.” 

“I wouldn’t consider us crazed... we are below crazed.” Robert spoke with a light throat chuckle. “When did they say they will post the winner?” 

“In a month or so.” I took the remote and turned on the tv. “We put our names into the ring and now we just wait, until then we forget about.” It was Unlikely to forget about it... 

Sighing deeply I leaned back, putting the blanket over my feet as the show began. 

———————————————————————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Shout outs*  
> Thank you to LittleWonderinWarrior for reading and putting a kuddo on my story. I really appreciate it.


	3. 3

A month later.... 

Once again another shift. Every single day was stressful, all I could think about was the competition. For the past three weeks, I and rob checked the website daily. But nothing.. maybe I didn’t win? What was the chances anyway? I decided to put this in my review mirror and go on with my life. That’s what I am going to do. 

I sighed, going on with the life set myself out to be. “Thank you for coming.” I smiled at the young woman leaving the diner. It was just after the lunch rush hour, so that meant time to just relax until someone else come in. The only person who was there was old man smith, eating a steak with French fries. 

I reached for my phone when it vibrated. Cocking my head to one side, I looked at rob who instantly was by my side. “What?” He asked, peering over my shoulder. 

“I never received emails.. oh god.” My eyes widen at the phone. “It’s.. oh god no I am afraid to open it.” I desperately looked to my best friend for any word of advice. 

“Heaven is just one touch away, so touch that dammed phone and open it.” He nodded shakily, breathing in the air. I opened the email and my- “I am the winner.” He breathed out. “I am the winner, I am going to meet Jensen ackles!” 

“Ah!” Rob screeched, jumping up and down with glee. “You were the one in a million,” I was wasn’t I? The one out of a million. I turned to rob, giving him a warm tight hug. Tears coming down my eyes. “You are going to meet Jensen!” 

“I am going to meet Jensen.” I said in disbelief. This was it. This was it! Result! 

——————————————— 

My heart was leaping out of my chest, my hands sweaty and my mind was occupied. What if I say something wrong? Or maybe do something that will upset him? “Hey you Okay?” Rob asked, as he stood still at the airport gate. My plane leaving in five minutes. “I can’t believe you are going to fly first class.. that’s just so wild.”

“At this moment every thing seen wild, rob.” I have never been in an airplane before, I have never gone to a fancy restaurant before. This was my first time leaving my home town. It was nerve wrecking but at the same time so excited. “I am okay and I will face time you.” 

“Make sure not to let him see your iPhone four. That man must have an iPhone x or whatever.” I giggled nodding, waiting for him to give me more rules. I was excited to go but at the same feeling guilty that my best friend wasn’t joining me. This was supposed be our adventure. We have dreamed about this since forever. “I asked Marla at the thrift shop for their best dress, it is in your suit case. Make sure to paint your toe nails because it’s a peep toe, and six inches. Walk with your stomach in, and ass out.” 

“Rob I can’t walk in high heels.” I told him. 

“Final boarding call to Vancouver.” The mysterious person said over to the intercom. 

I gave my best friend one last hug before taking my bag, walking towards the woman. I showed her my ticket. “You will do great! Make us proud!” I gave one last wave and walked in. 

Everything was so fancy. I was alone. No one was sitting next to me. That was good, otherwise I was going to speak the entire plane ride about how nervous I was. This was it. In a few short hours I will be on a date with Jensen. 

 

——  
JENSEN ACKLES POINT OF VIEW   
*IN HIS VANCOUVER APARTMENT* 

“Does this tie look right?” I asked, turning to face Jared. He decided that I should wear a blue shirt, a black blazer and a pair of black slacks. “I really don’t want to do this. Yeah I am a charitable guy and all but this is just way beyond my pay grade. 

“Hey I did it last year, we raised over 500 thousand dollars for the charity. Even though it was awkward, it was still fun. Having dinner with a fan, making small talk.” 

I turned to Jared with a sigh. “That’s the problem, she is gonna ask me questions I already answered in conventions. It gets annoying over time when people ask me the same questions over and over again.” 

“You will be fine,” Jared assured me with a pout. “You are going to pick her up at the hotel, have dinner. Make small talk-but not how the weather is like. Keep it random. You barely know the girl- who knows maybe she will be different.” 

“Maybe.” I whispered. “I was surprised that my wife agreed to this, shocked.” 

“She know If was for charity, she understand. Besides it’s not like you are going to fall in love with her. You are nice, crack a few jokes and before you know it, you will talk like good old friends. She knows everything about you, how about you ask her things. Switch it up. By the way you have to pick her up at eight.” 

“I still have two hours,” I whispered, sitting down to tie my shoes. At the same time I hated this but on the other hand this was for charity right? 

———————  
Aurora’s point of view. 

“Jeepers.” He whispered, walking into the hotel room. My entire house could fit into this room. “Look at this bed!” I laughed, instantly flopping on it like a giddy teenager. “This is so cool!” 

I rested a few minutes before starting to make myself pretty. Usual but slightly yet different routine. I jumped into the shower, brushing and washing each body part. I didn’t want to smell bad. I can’t really get the meat smell out of my hair but hair spray should manage it. When finished, I looked myself in the mirror. My blue eyes scanned down my body. I hated my body. Hopefully the dress would make me hate it a little less. 

I pulled out the dress and smiled; it was a light purple strapless dress with a black belt. It showed off my legs, luckily I shaved. Turning back to the suit case I glared at the high heels. “Nope.” I wasn’t planning on falling tonight. So instead I grabbed my combat boots? And cleaned it with a wet rag to make it look shiny. Ever since I grew into my teens I never was the one for a make up, all I did was slap on some lip gloss and a pair of knock diamond earrings. Now with the hair... as rob suggested I pulled my brown hair into a messy bun, letting a few strands fall down. “Maybe I should wear the heels, it would make me-“ I paused hearing a Knock on the door. That must be the soda I ordered an hour ago. Walking over, I opened the door. My heart skipped a beat. There he was, standing in all his glory. Jensen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *shout outs* 
> 
> Thank you so much SevenRuby! ❤️


End file.
